Logically in Love
by luckycharms92
Summary: Sophia is now 25 and a successful musician in England but she has to go back home. Zach and Sophia can finally get married but will they stick together to the end? What obstacles will get in the way of thier love?
1. Prologue

Well there you have it my dear readers, the continuation~

Once again I do not own Bones.

Oh and I would like to thank my beta reader who really helped me on this ^-^ So thank you very much!!!!!!!!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Prologue

Sophia sat on the black cushioned seat, her hands ready to dance over the shining white and black keys, hundreds of eyes staring at her waiting her to start. Out of those hundreds, only one pair mattered and they belonged to her fiancé. He sat in the front row in a nice tuxedo, flowers in hand and smile on his face as his beautiful fiancée let her slender fingers dance over the keys producing a slow classic. At the end of the piece she stood up and bowed as hundreds of hands came together applauding her, standing up for her. However, she only thought of him cheering her on.

----

After seven years at Oxford earning her PhD in history and culture, Sophia was ready to go back home as soon as possible. Much has happened since her leaving seven years ago. Booth had finally proposed to Bones and now they were expecting twins. Parker is entering the teenage phase, meaning puberty. Bones was up front about the whole thing with pamphlets and long lectures, Sophia witnessed the event…unfortunately. Angela and Hodgins had had their second child, their first a girl and unfortunately for Hodgins the second a girl as well. Hodgins hoped it to be a boy but he was happy anyways. Sophia was in the backroom waiting for Zack, she wanted to leave the back way not feeling quite right. Her stomach has been upset the last few days and she was continuously throwing back up whatever was lucky enough to go down. Zack insisted she go to the doctor but that would just delay their stay in England and Sophia was ready to go back home so she told it was nothing to worry about, that it was simply a little stomach flu. With a sigh, she closed her eyes and lay down on hard cold wooden ground however, before she could try to get comfortable two hands began pulling at her to get up.

Two lilac orbs looked up at her fiancé, Zack as he tried to pull her up off the ground. He explained quickly, "I'm sorry love, I tried to get here sooner but some people started asking me questions on our wedding plans."

Eventually, Sophia was off the ground and Zack handed her dark blue coat. Eyebrows rose, she asked, "How do they know about the wedding? Why do they care?"

"Well you are a rising star love in the classical world," Zack smiled softly at his fiancée. "I do believe that our friend Mrs. Hurst had something to do with the leak."

"Ah," Sophia nodded slightly. Mrs. Hurst was a kind old woman who has been insisting on Sophia to stay longer and that the wedding should take place on her rather large estate. She had a wonderful image of a fairytale wedding for her. It was all because Harvey had found Sophia and had his grandmother watch after her every need. Of course, Mrs. Hurst actually asked Sophia if she needed anything and then orders her…servants to do it.

"You still not feeling well?" he asked worriedly.

"No, I'm not, that is why we should hurry out of here and-"

"To the hospital," he cut in. Sophia frowned.

"No, Zack that will just prolong our stay here and I do not want that," Sophia sighed turning her back on him, ready to exit.

"But what if there is something wrong? You cannot be sick for no reason, Sophia I just don't want anything bad to happen," Zack placed his hand on Sophia's shoulder. With another sigh, she turned back to look at him.

"Nothing is wrong and nothing will happen. We are going to leave in the morning on the plane, please Zack," Sophia pleaded. "I promise the minute we land back home I'll go to the hospital."

Before Zack could answer back, two more people joined Sophia and Zack in the backroom. It was Mrs. Hurst and Harvey. "Speak of the devil," Sophia mummbled slightly to Zack before looking at them with a smile.

"Hello Madame Sophia," Mrs. Hurst chirped happily. Sophia smiled out of politeness to the old woman.

"Hello Madame Hurst," she nodded back. "Hello Harvey."

"Sophia," he smiled before looking at Zack. "Hello."

"Hello Harvey," Zack smiled for a second before looking at the exit. "We should be going, Sophia has not been feeling well lately."

"Oh nonsense," Mrs. Hurst said in her shrill voice. "She looks amazing! Just look at her glowing brightly as a star."

"O-oh," Sophia stuttered before shaking her head. "No, I am sorry but Zack is right, I have not been feeling well and I need a goodnight's sleep before leaving early in the morning."

"What about your performance tomorrow?" Harvey hastily took a step forward.

"Cancelled on the account of half the orchestra falling under the evilness of bad food," Sophia said quickly pulling Zack with her as she walked back to the exit. "Goodnight Madame Hurst, thank you for everything you have done for me and Harvey thank you for your kindness." Before either could say anymore than goodbye Sophia and Zack were already outside. The dark night sky enveloped the couple, their path lit only by the beauty of the moon.


	2. Home Sweet Home

**Oh I hope you all like this chapter, this really took me a long time to type it up and I hope that it is okay...Okay wel ENJOY~ ^-^**

**Oh and I do not own Bones**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Home Sweet Home

"Hospital now," Zack said as they got off the plane.

"Zack, I'm tired, let's go home," she groaned. Then with a small smile, she moved her hand down his chest. "Maybe we can have little fun-"

"Hospital," Zack smiled, he took her hand and started making his way to the entrance. "Booth said he will get our luggage while we go to the hospital."

"You told my dad?" Sophia frowned as she pulled her hand back out of his. "How could you tell my dad?"

"He is your father and has the right to know," Zack looked back at her. "Plus, he threatened to…look we all love you and worry about you. This might be serious; you have been throwing up all the time, a tad moodier and you have been swelling up in a few…" His eyes widened when he realized what all those symptoms normally pointed at and he took her hand back in his. "We have to go now."

"What is with all this sudden urgency?" Sophia questioned as he flagged down a taxi and pulled her in gently. She turned to look at him after he shut the door. "Zack answer me."

"I am not sure yet but we just have to go to the hospital to see, I mean Sophia this could be more than the normal stomach flu…" he held her hand trying to see if she got it without him actually saying it.

Tilting her head slightly, she stuttered out, "Z-Zack, honey…sweetie, you're scaring me…just a little bit."

"Babies," he said thinking it was subtle hint.

"Now you are really scaring me. Zack, I'm not pregnant," She laughed nervously. "I cannot be pregnant." Zack looked down. "Zack we used protection!"

The taxi driver looked quickly in the mirror and shook his head; Sophia saw this and quickly looked at him yelling once more, "Protection! Condoms! He wore condoms!"

"Sophia, calm down," Zack rested his hand on her arm but she pulled away looking down at the seat. "S-Sophia?" She only scooted over to the window raising her hand to stop him from continuing.

"Oh Zack," she groaned about after 5 minutes of silence. "Pray that I am not pregnant because Booth will murder you."

"I think it is about time I convert to some religion or another even if it is not logical for me," Zack nodded his head slowly as she leaned back in the seat to relax a little but then the driver announced they arrived at the hospital which made both him and Sophia jump slightly. After paying the driver, they practically ran in and lucky for them almost into Sophia's normal doctor.

"Sophia, what a pleasant surprise," the sweet doctor smiled. "Your father told me you were coming back today."

"Yea…I…We think I may be pregnant," Sophia said hurriedly almost dying inside as she said it.

The doctor gulped and hurried the unmarried couple into her office.

----

"It is going to take a few days to get the results but I will call you the second I get them," she said as the couple said their goodbyes. On the way home both stayed silent until they reached their apartment. Upon opening the door both were greeted by smiles and hugs, Booth, Bones, Hodgins, Angela, Sweets and Parker and just about all the interns from the Jeffersonian jumped up and yelled, "Welcome Home!"

Sophia smiled slightly at this surprise welcome home party but then had to force the smile when she thought of where they had just come from. Angela had already grabbed her and pulled into a big hug, which rather worried her, "Angela, I love you but you are squishing me and the…"

Angela pulled away and narrowed her eyes on the girl, "You and the what?" Sophia looked around and saw everyone was talking amongst themselves and pulled her to the side. Unfortunately, before she could say anything, Bones and Booth came over. Booth gave her a bear hug but it was Parker who saved the day. He came over and told Booth that is was his turn to hug his big sister. Parker had really grown over the past 7 years; he had gotten taller, lean and a definite heartbreaker.

"You need a haircut babe," Sophia ran her hands though his long dirty blonde hair.

"Hey, I'll get one when you get one," he fingered her long unbound hair that went past her hips. Sophia occasionally cut it but she could never cut it very short, she preferred long hair.

"Fine, tomorrow we go get our hair cut…I wanted to get mine layered for a while now," she grinned. Booth chuckled as he put his arm around Sophia and planted a kiss on her head.

"I missed you so much," Booth looked down at her. Sophia grinned up at him.

Bones walked over, Sophia could see the clearly large bump the held the twins. She went over and lightly hugged Bones, "Mom, I see you look…large and beautiful." She laughed nervously as she realized that she would probably look like that soon. Angela raised her eyebrows at Sophia, her curiosity got the better of her and she smiled as she took a hold of her arm.

"Booth, Bones, everyone…I need to talk to Sophia for a few seconds alone," Angela pulled Sophia to the side excusing herself with a broad smile. Bones nodded her head at Booth and followed the two into Sophia and Zack's bedroom, closing the door behind her.

"Spill," Angela crossed her arms. Bones eyes widened as she looked from Angela to Sophia.

"W-what?" Sophia took a step back from both women.

"Something is up with you, sweetie and I want you to let the cat out of the bag," Angela sat down on the bed, making Bones do the same.

Sophia laughed nervously before she looked away, "I might be pregnant…"

"Have you missed your period? Any weird food cravings lately? Are your breasts-"

"Angela," Sophia closed her eyes and placed her hands over her ears as if to block out everything. "Please stop. I don't want to…I can't." Tears began to slip down her cheeks. Bones and Angela both got up and hugged her, rubbing her back and wiping her tears as a way to soothe her.

"It is not that bad sweetie," Angela paused and pulled away. "Does Zack know?"

"Yeah, he is the one who thinks that I am…" Sophia sighed. "Right after we got off the plane we headed straight to the hospital and they took whatever they needed to run tests."

"I see," Angela nodded her head slowly. "Okay Bones, you stay here with her, I'm going to run to the nearby store and get a pregnancy test."

As Angela did exactly that, Zack was being tossed from one person to another. All of them asking why Sophia was hiding or what and when the wedding is to be held. Of course, he did not have the answers, especially where his fiancée is. Booth walked up to him with a tight smile.

"So how was your flight?" he asked as he took a sip from his cup.

"Good, good but I just don't think Sophia or I will be on a plane anytime soon…you we just got back home and everything," Zack laughed nervously. "Well then, maybe I should go see what the girls are up to since Angela just came back in running."

"Hodgins is already doing that," Booth pointed out. "Plus, I wanted to talk to you about Sophia. A speech I should have gave you long ago." Zack raised his eyebrows and nodded his head slowly as Booth led him to the sofa to start the 'talk.' Meanwhile, Hodgins was grinning like a mad man in the room with the three nervous women.


	3. What will we do?

What will we do?

"Zack is a dead man," Hodgins sighed. "What kind of flowers do you think he'll want for his funeral? Maybe I should go ask him before he tells Booth."

Sophia sent a glare at Hodgins before throwing the stupid stick at him that read positive. "Ugh," he said as he ducked, avoiding the flying pee stick. Angela laughed briefly before standing up to comfort Sophia but the girl just held up her hand.

---

"So you know Zack, that Sophia is my first child," Booth started out. "Even though I was not there for from the beginning she is still my precious little daughter who came to me in the dead of night."

Zack nodded his head not daring to say anything at the moment. It was all too terrifying for him even to think of anything. Booth continued noticing Zack's tense state. "You two are going to be married soon but until then you should know that there is be no physical contact in the bedroom between you two. Hugging, kissing…cuddling is okay," he seemed to have trouble even saying that but he went on. "More importantly, you have already committed your life to her, if you back out or do anything that ends up hurting Sophia, I will hunt you down and break you in half. Got it?"

"I will never leave her," he replied not out of fear but because he did truly love Sophia and just never thought it possible for him to leave her.

"Good, so what happened in the hospital? Is se okay?" Booth asked and fear overtook Zack's body.

"U-um, not a lot, we talked to the doctor and she took some blood sample," Zack said nervously. "We won't hear from her until tomorrow…" Booth nodded his head and then tried to some father-son bonding things but that failed and they just went their separate ways in the end.

---

"Please, I just need to talk to Zack. Can you tell everyone I'm not feeling well and need some rest, then tell Zack to come here immediately…" she sighed as she lay down and closed her eyes. Bones planted a kiss on her forehead before walking out along with Angela and Hodgins.

Angela conveyed Sophia's wishes and everyone left slowly, saying goodnight to Zack also wishing Sophia get better soon. Parker, Booth and Bones were last to leave. Booth made eye contact with Zack and gave a little nod of his head as a way of saying 'Don't you forget our little talk.' Zack gave a little nod back as if understanding completely before closing the door on them and locking it. He rushed into the bedroom and saw Sophia on the bed with a look of utter fear on her face. Her eyes were watery and he sat next to her, rubbing her back comfortingly.

"What is it Sophia?" he asked quietly after a few moments.

She raised those beautiful sad eyes to his and choked out, "I am pregnant." Zack froze up briefly and that was enough to cause Sophia to pull away from him.

"Sophia," he said but she looked away from him.

"How are we supposed to tell anyone?" she asked quietly. "How are we to prepare ourselves? Zack, we are too young to have a child yet. There is no room and our lives are not exactly fit for a child…"

"We can work it out…"

"How?"

They were silent, neither knowing how to even begin to answer that question.


	4. Bad News Sophia

Bad News Sophia

_Beep_

'Hey this is Sophia and Zack! Sorry we are not here to receive your call but just leave your name, phone number a possible message and we will get back to you as soon as possible-

You know you could have simply said ASAP

I know Zack but it is just more fun to say the whole thing. Well anyways, bye!'

_Beep_

'Good morning Sophia, Zack. I have the test results and I am both pleased and sorry to say, you are pregnant. Now I have a friend in that department so please do call me so that I can set up an appointment between you, Zack and her. Oh and Sophia, please do not feel you have only one option, there are many options but you must make the choice and make sure you do not regret it. Talk to you later.'

_Beep_

Sophia sat on the couch, her violet eyes watery. It was true, she really is pregnant and there was no way she could even begin to think about what she should do and what she wanted to do. Too many thoughts were floating through her head. However, the one thought she tried to dispel but couldn't because it kept coming back was abortion. Booth would kill her if she did that; however, did he even have to know that she was pregnant in the first place. Sure Bones, Angela and Hodgins knew but then again she could easily lie to them and say it was a false positive. She was sure Zack would go along with the plan since she would present her logic and he would just agree with it. Moreover, he was the one to present it as an option the night before.

Abortion. The word itself made a shudder pass through her body but then again it seemed to be her only option if she wanted to keep her life the way it was. It may make her sound selfish but she had a life and she wanted to live a little before actually settling down and having kids. Sure they could always hire a maid slash nanny person but what kind of mother does that? Mother's are supposed to be there for the first few years of their child's life, watch them take their first steps, learn their first words and so on. Not go off to work and leave her baby behind at home with some other woman. It was just unfair for both the mother and child. She could not do that. Ever.

The more she thought about it, the more it seemed as if abortion was her only option now and that frightened her a bit. It was option she really did not like at all. The word sent shivers down her down her spine.

"How can I do that? It is against everything I believe," her voice became hoarse. Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder. Her eyes look up from the floor only to meet his hazel ones. She shook her head, "Zack, I can't do it. Abortion, I just cannot do it but I cannot be a stay at home mom either, not yet. What are we going to do?" she asked weakly as tears threatened to spill over her already wet cheeks.

"I will be the stay at home dad then," he said offering something even though Sophia knew it was an unfair choice on his part. She shook her head, "No, I want to be there for our child too…"

"Perhaps we should go see this baby doctor person, maybe she can help," Zack tried to help once again. Not knowing what else to say she simply nodded her head thinking that was the best idea for now. "Plus, we are not alone; Hodgins and Angela are more than happy to help us."

Sophia closed her eyes and nodded her head once more thinking that hopefully the burden will not be as great as she thought it would be.

* * *

Please, please, **PLEASE!!** No one make any religious comments on this, I will not stand for it. I do not want your views to interfere with the story and other people's enjoyment of it. I repsect everyone and their opinions and would LOVE to hear them but whenever religion gets involved, things get heated and I would really like to avoid it if you do not mind. I will not tell you what is going to happen in the story because that is for me to know and you to find out. I will not say that they will do it or that they won't, you are only going to have to bear with me and see what happens. And no hate mail because I will stop writing. This is a warning and I am not kidding at all.

Anyways, thanks to the two lovely people who reviewed my last chapter, you have no clue what it means to me when someone tells me that they are enjoying my story. So thank you very much =)

Oh and I do not own Bones (unfortunately) but I own Sophia


	5. Dear Father, I am Pregnant

Dear Father, I am pregnant

Those normally bright purple eyes were duller than a plastic party knife as she sat in the living room of the house she had arrived at eleven years ago after her mother's death. Her body was shaking when she thought about telling her father that she is pregnant and it was all thanks to her and Zack not so carefulness.

It had been a few days since she had found out she was pregnant and hidden herself away at home despite Zack logical reasons on why she should not stay at home but instead tell everyone what was going on; however, she knew that he somewhat understood why she was hiding for a while.

Bones had given the girl a cup of tea to calm her nerves but Sophia could hardly hold the cup without spilling some of its contents because of her trembling hands. Zack was sitting next to her with an odd look on his face. It held a look that was a cross between fear and something Sophia was not able to identify now. Her mind was a wreck and no matter how many times Zack squeezed her hand or Bones 'comfortingly' patted her on the back, she was still deathly afraid of the moment her father's large black car parked into the driveway.

The door opened and Booth walked in making Sophia swear her heart had stopped beating within that second. Her father smiled at Sophia and Bones when he entered the living room and a somewhat smile at the man marrying his daughter.

"Sophia, Zack," Booth said, a hint of surprise in his voice. "What are you doing here? Are you two okay?"

Sophia looked up at her father who has aged in the past seven years she was gone, of course, she had seen him over the years but with her tired eyes, she could see every little wrinkle around his eyes and on his forehead from the cases no doubt. At first, she could not say anything but luckily enough, with his logic or just quick thinking; Zack was able to spout something. "We are okay, our health is intact and we are getting along with each other fine as well."

"…Sophia?" Booth looked over at his daughter worriedly now. His years as an agent, despite is momentary lapse because of that operation, told him that something was wrong. Plus, it was written all over his daughter's face. He repeated, in a softer voice, "Sophe?"

"I…I have some news, you may want to sit down," she was surprised she could even say any of that since her throat was closing up on her. She could feel her tears threaten to spill onto her delicate soft skin. Booth looked over at Bones who was already sitting on the couch. She pointed at the empty spot next to her as if commanding him to sit without further explanation. Seeing how no one was going to say anything else until he did sit down, he did as his daughter said.

"Okay, I am sitting, not what is wrong?"

This is the very moment Sophia had to tell her father. This moment could lead to either some good thing or some terrible thing and it was more likely terrible. The second she told her father, Zack will be in terrible danger. She held on tightly to Zack and looked her father in the eye but quickly looked down at the floor. "Dad…," she started out but those tears spilled over and her throat closed right on up on her. She opened her mouth but nothing came out. Booth stood up and went his daughter's side very worried now. He looked her in the eyes, or tried to, "Sophia, what is wrong? Tell me sweetie, tell me whatever is wrong and I will fix it for you or try my hardest to."

Booth then looked at Zack and growled, "Did _he_ do anything to you? Did he hurt you?"

"No," she finally was able to choke out, "I'm…I'm pregnant."

Silence. A small brief moment before a startling growl escaped from her father's throat.

"You dirty little squint! Didn't I tell you to keep your hands off my daughter?"

"Dad!" Sophia yelled surprisingly at her father. Her wet eyes were wide and still full of fear.

"Booth," Bones called out, "It's not like he was the only one responsible; Sophia had a part in this too."

"He should have said no!"

Zack finally spoke up, "It is natural part of human to satisfy-

He was not able to get the rest of the words out with Booth's large strong hands enclosed around his throat. Sophia stood up and tried to pull her father away from Zack. "Dad, let go of him!" Even Bones came up to help and it was only because of her did he let go but he was still fuming.

"Sophia, how could you? You know that you should have waited until marriage-

"Like you?" she shot back suddenly. Her fear was dissipating and was replaced by anger by the fact her father could possibly get mad at her for having sex in the first place.

"Don't talk back to me," he yelled but even Bones knew that Sophia had a point and Booth had no one reason to get angry in the first place.

"Booth, stop it. You know she has every right to do it whenever she wants; it is only part of human nature to do so. Everyone has urges," Bones pulled Booth back down but Booth's legs were already weak from the news as it was so it was rather easy for the other pregnant woman to pull him down.

Everyone sat in a tense silence. Zack was gasping for breath thinking it best not to say anything else for the time being. Sophia sat beside him but did not say or do anything. However, Booth soon broke the silence, "How long?"

Both looked up at him a bit confused by the question. Is he asking how long have they been doing it or how long have they known she was pregnant.

"How long have you been pregnant?" he specified before Zack could ask which one it was. He did not intend to know how long that dirty squint had been 'with' his daughter.

"I-I-I don't know, I only found out a week ago," Sophia felt scared once again.

Booth nodded his head thinking that it wasn't extremely bad news, at least he was going to be a grandfather already. He tried to think on the positive side of things, after all it was not as if Zack was going to leave her because of it. The man told him once before that because of chemical reactions in his body and the fact that Sophia was the only woman he got along with 'perfectly' there was no way he would ever leave her. He gave them a tight smile, "Guess I'll be having my first grandchild soon."

Sophia looked down at the floor not able to look her father in the eye once again. How is going to tell him that she did not even want the child now, that she's considering abortion. Slowly, before the fear could settle in, Sophia stuttered out, "About that…I don't want to keep it."

* * *

Okay so someone has told me that Zack is out of character...well he is going to be because time tends to change people and there was a huge time skip from my last story to this one. In my last story he was around 23 or 24 when he met Sophia? Add the 3 years he had known her (since she was 15 and they actually got together when she was 18 and oh there is also the fact I made him stay in the war thing for 2 years instead of 3 months...) Okay so then add the 7 years between the two stories and you have 10 years, 2 of which he spent in a different environment where things were very different from the comforts back at home, and you get a changed Zack. So...not to be mean but deal with it... =/ I mean yes it may be unsettling but the guy is now in his mid thirties, he is going to be different. Sorry

Anyways, hope you all liked this chapter. I may have to fix this one though, somehow I didn't like it all too much...well review~ Tell me what you all think about it ^_^


	6. No Way in Hell Sophe

No way in Hell Sophe

"What!" Booth was now standing, every ounce of him filled with anger. "Sophia, you are keeping that child!"

"I can't," she did not look at him too scared to see the anger in his eyes. "I-

"No, you are keeping that child."

"I can't!"

"Sophia!"

"Booth," Bones jumped in. "Listen to her side-

"Bones just don't," Booth put his hand up. "I don't want to hear her stupid reasons."

"I will not sit down and watch you tear your daughter to pieces without listening to her side," Bones said once again in a stronger voice. "You will listen to her side before making any judgments against her."

Sophia still did not look her father in the eye and Zack began to wonder if he should do the talking for them. Booth, after a bit more grumbling, finally sat down and waited angrily for an explanation. He could sense she was scared and that caused him to calm a bit but his anger was too great to go down to simmer just yet. Once she gave her reasons, he will most definitely give her a piece of his mind.

"Sophia, go on," Bones coaxed the girl in a calming, yet stern voice.

"We cannot keep the child because…" Sophia took in a big breath of air and let it out slowly to calm herself, but that hardly helped.

"We are too young," Zack cut in to help his poor fiancée who was grateful. "Sophia's career just began and she cannot simply stop her life for a small child just yet. I offered to stay at home for a little while or perhaps even hire a nanny because we can afford one but she wants to be there for the child from the beginning. I have tried to reason it out with her but she is stubborn as an ox. Plus, her logic is also understandable when you think about it."

"Logic my ass!" Booth yelled through gritted teeth. "Sophia, you are not going to get an abortion. No way in hell as long as I am alive."

"Booth," Bones tried to calm him down but it didn't work. He stood up and let out his long rant of no's. "You cannot give up this child Sophia. God has given you a gift, a beautiful thing that you will cherish forever. You will not give it up, even if it gets in the way of your work. Either way you should have thought of that before you two started doing 'it.' Now just because you made a mistake you will not end the life of another because of it."

Her eyes full of tears, Sophia finally looked her father in the eye, "But I can't just give up my life, not yet."

"Who said you would be giving up your life?" Bones asked before Booth could start yelling again.

"Taking care of a child is going to be a lot of work. At some point I won't be able to fly from place to place for concerts and that will keep me from my job," Sophia wiped the tears from her face. Her fiancé handed her a napkin so that she did not have to do it with her hands. Every now and then, she sniffled but went on, "I just started my career, and it is not even solid yet. I cannot just drop everything because of some_thing_ in my stomach. I will not."

"You _will not_?" Booth asked disbelievingly. "As long as I am alive, you will give birth to that child and keep it."

"Sophia, are you scared that you are too young to take care of the child? It is completely understandable it you are," Bones said with a small frown. "You are a great musician and even if you do have to stay home you can still compose. With Harvey's help, you will still be very famous and no matter what, you will always be able to return to your position in the music world. If anything, your career is very solid thanks to that Harvey fellow."

"But there always new great musicians popping up left and right. If I leave for a little while who knows who will take over so that when I return I will not be as popular as before."

"If you are as great as people say you are in all those newspapers, you will be back on top before you know it."

"Plus, the paparazzi will go crazy once they hear about you being pregnant and it won't be for several months until you are not technically supposed to travel by plane," Zack decided to help the cause in Sophia not getting an abortion. "You will still be on top of the news therefore-

"Don't you think I know that?" Sophia shook her head. "What about after I give birth? I can't just leave my child to some strange woman-

"Then leave the child with us, Bones and I will be more than happy to help raise our grandchild," Booth finally was able to word in again. His anger still there but he was thinking that it was better to approach the situation in a calmer mood, something that was a rather hard task because he could not believe his daughter could even think about an abortion.

"But I want to be there," she sighed.

"Sophia, you can't always be there for it-

"I know but I want to watch it take its first steps to it taking its first steps right into its first day of school but how can I do that when I am traveling around? I would only be able to see it perhaps once a month, maybe less than that…I just can't."

Booth's anger clouded his mind once again. "You are not having an abortion Sophia!"

"I cannot keep it," she cried out.

"Sophia!"

"I can't!"

"Sophia!"

"Stop yelling at her, it is not going to get you anywhere," Zack snapped at Booth. He could feel Sophia trembling once again and her body racked with sobs. His protective side wanted to keep her hidden from anymore-angry statements from Booth, even if he is her father.

"You keep your mouth shut, if it weren't for you and you inability to control yourself we would not be in this situation!" Booth took a step towards Zack. The younger man stood up protectively in front of his fiancé.

"We are both grown adults, we are fully capable of controlling ourselves. It was a simple case of the condom breaking, those do not work all the time," Zack went on back in his reasoning ways. "You cannot always count on-

"Shut up," Booth growled. That is when Bones jumped in and pulled Booth to the side.

"Stop it Booth, you are scaring your daughter!" she pointed at the shaking small girl now in Zack's arms. "You either talk to her calmly or don't talk at all."

Booth clenched his teeth just as tightly as his hands. The bones shone white in his hands. However, when his dark eyes fell upon his small figurine daughter, his anger seemed to dissipate. Yet his thoughts towards the topic did not. He walked over to her but she flinched when his shadow fell across her causing his heart to shatter.

"Oh Sophe," he went down on his knees before her and clutched her small hands. "Please, just please don't do this. Don't give up such a beautiful gift that God has given you. I mean look at your mother, look at the beautiful gift God had given her…if she had given you up none of us would have met you."

_Well that is obvious _Zack thought to himself with a mental sigh. However, Booth went on and Zack went on listening.

"She had her whole life ahead of her but she gave it all up for you. Just look how great you turned out to be… if she had given you up you would never have had an opportunity to be like this," he sighed.

That is right, she had given up her life for Sophia but why is it so hard for Sophia to give up her life for this child? Why was it so hard for her to do something like that? Sounded simple does it not but it was not all that simple honestly. Perhaps her mother should have given her up because it was now obvious that she was too horrid of a person to even do something her own mother had done for her.

* * *

^^" Sorry for the late update, internet died. Anyways, enjoy~


	7. Sophia's Choice

Sophia's Choice

Sophia and Zack left to go home after another hour of Booth talking and trying to convince her not to give up the child. Sophia said nothing when she left other than bye and fell asleep in the car on the way home. It was an exhausting day for the poor girl and it was going to become even more so when she arrived at home. Even though everyone was just talking to her to make sure she makes the right decision it was very tiring for the girl since they were all pushing her towards not getting an abortion. Not really letting her make her own choice on what she wanted to do, which was very obvious but with all the pressure on not getting an abortion she was not so sure anymore. Could she give away her life just like her mother or be selfish and keep her life but give up another's? This was too much for any one person to handle; however, Sophia did not realize she was not alone; Zack was also worrying as well. Seeing his own fiancée troubled was unsettling since he loved her, or at least felt a great mixture of chemicals, pheromones and what not told him that he cared for her deeply.

"Sophia," Zack whispered lightly in her ear when he pulled into the apartment driveway. "Come on dear, we are home."

"Really?"

"Yes dear, we are home, why would I wake you if we weren't?"

"I don't know, everyone is being rather cruel with me today," she yawned tiredly as she sat up.

"They are being rational and caring," he smiled weakly at her but Sophia only frowned at him. "So I am being irrational?"

"I never said that," Zack began but she cut him off.

"you just said everyone else was rational meaning that I am being irrational," she scoffed, "Zack you are supposed to be on my side."

Without thinking, Zack asked, "Since when?"

"Since this whole thing started. You have been supporting me to get an abortion but now you-

"I only supported you because I care for you but abortion I do not support…well abortion of our child even if it just nothing but cells right now," his hazel eyes looked into her light ones with such emotion, Sophia was not used to it especially from Zack. He just always seemed so exceptional to emotions because he always said that they are irrational but then again in the end, he was just human.

"Oh Zack," Sophia gasped taken aback. "Why didn't you say this earlier? Your opinion matters just as much as mine and if I had known you felt this way I would have been more considerate of other options. God Zack, you can be so idiotic sometimes even with your high IQ."

"I don't see how my say should completely change your mind-

"Zack, you are the father of this child. Of course, you have A LOT of say in this matter! Jeez Zack…"

"Don't get an abortion Sophia, I have seen the affects it can have certain women…plus, mother will kill us both if you get an abortion along with Booth," Zack took a stab at the humorous side of it all but it did not work out as he thought it would. Sophia let out a gurgled laugh because the water works were starting up again. She put her hand over his and let out a sigh, "I don't know Zack, I just don't know."

He put his hand over her instinctively and just sat there next to her still in the car not saying anything at first. After a few moments of silence, he leaned over and kissed her on the forehead before nuzzling her neck, whispering into her ear, "Sometimes you just have to let go and see where your decisions lead you without any regrets."

* * *

Euh...okay so not my best chapter and shortest one so far but I am in a writing slump and just extremely tired because of school so please forgive me. Well, the next one will have a little bit of a time skip and you will finally know what she chose, whether to keep it or to give it up but this chapter should tell you which one she is picking...^^" Well if it isn't obvious then I fail as a writer T-T

So enjoy anyways and please review


	8. Harvey's Intervention

Harvey's Intervention

His clenched fist banged the top of his large cherry wood desk. The hit caused several things on it move slightly but most unfortunate was his small glass of scotch spilling over onto all his important documents. Yet, he hardly thought about those things, all that he could think of was his grandmother gushing over the "great" news about Sophia's pregnancy.

What was so great about her being pregnant with that…that squint's child? It was all wrong now; things were not going the way they should be going. She was supposed to dump Zack when she was over here studying and go with Harvey at some point but no, she fell in more love with Zack because he would stay by her side no matter what. The distance only brought them even closer together and their completely different career's was not working fast enough to separate them. Then again, he couldn't depend on that either, it might just bring them closer together.

What can he do? What can he possibly do to separate them, especially now? She's pregnant with his child; it was _their_ child now in her stomach. How could that ever cause her to leave Zack? No, there was no possible way for her to leave him was there. Perhaps if Harvey went to show his support and be there for her every second she needed him, since Zack would still be working, she would see that he is the better choice. After all, what is better than a man with money, intelligence and good looks?

Harvey leaned back in his large leather desk chair thinking he had it all figured out. However, a frown soon replaced that smug smile off his face when he realized that there was a possibility that Zack would not be working twenty-four-seven as he hoped. There might not be enough cases or any at all that will keep him busy; after all, the man was a genius and he figured out everything within a matter of a couple hours.

That is when it hit him. An evil grin spread across his face when he thought about it more. It was a foolproof plan that would keep Zack extremely busy and away from Sophia. Why didn't he think about it before? He chuckled to himself thinking that he was the most brilliant man in the world.

* * *

"Sophia," Angela squealed excitedly as she hugged the still petite woman. "I'm so happy you are going to keep the baby! Oh, and don't worry, Temperance and I will be there every step of the way to help you through the whole thing. The vomiting, mood swings, odd food cravings and even the Lamaze classes."

"Thank you Angie," Sophia hugged her dearest friend. Just then, one of Angela and Hodgin's two female munchkins jumped onto the red sofa, where Sophia and Angela were sipping tea.

"Marina," Angela laughed, "Be careful, mommy and Auntie Sophia are drinking hot tea."

"Me want some," the cute small girl smile cutely. "Please mommy, can I try some?"

"May I, sweetheart," Sophia corrected the small child with a soft smile, "May I try some."

The small child tilted her head confused, a few dark blonde curls spilled over her shoulder. Sophia watched the child wondering if she would be able to handle a child in the first place; after all, she was still so young and practically a child herself. Just then, Hodgins walked into the family room and instantly Marina ran into his arms. Marina giggled as her father lifted her up and twirled her around. The whole scene between father and child made Sophia smile and hope that it would be as nice for her.

Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder. Sophia looked back at Angela, "I still have my doubts Angela. Am I really ready for a child?"

"No one ever is truly ready for a child," Angela put her cup down on the small coffee table. "You can buy all the right toys and other items all you want but you can never be truly ready for a child."

"Not even books will help?" Sophia bit her lip.

"No, I don't think books help anyone," Angela shook her head but then laughed slightly at the now downhearted girl. "Listen sweetie, you and Zack will be fine. We all will be here if you need any help at all, you two will always have us."

"And me!" Marina bounced onto her mother's lap.

"Yes, and you too sweetheart," the beautiful angelic mother ran her fingers through her daughter's soft curls. Sophia laughed at the small child's silliness but said no more of it when the second younger child, Chanel, crawled into the room. Hodgins went right to the small dark haired baby and picked the drooling thing right up. He unexpectedly brought her right to Sophia who sat there not knowing what to do.

"Oh, I shouldn't," Sophia, protested but Hodgins shook his head telling her to calm down and hold the rugrat.

"She won't bite," Hodgins chuckled at he handed the small squirming thing into Sophia's arms, "No teeth."

Sophia only laughed nervously as she carefully held the cute small child. It made some babbling sounds not really understanding what was going on. The large bright blue eyes went everywhere, which lead it to squirm around wanting to keep exploring instead of just lying in someone's arms. At first, the squirming was okay but when it opened its mouth and started to cry, Sophia began to panic.

"Oh, Sophia, calm down, she is always fussy like this," Angela reassured. "Just let her go on her stomach and she'll start crawling around again."

Sophia slowly put the fussy child on her tummy and watched as she just lay there for a bit before pushing herself on her hand and knees and crawling away.

"See, Sophe, nothing too hard," Hodgins patted her on the shoulder. Sophia laughed nervously but said nothing in response as her violet eyes followed the small child on the floor.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it, now review~


	9. Protection

Protection

Zack let out an exhausted sigh as he placed the human bones in the large boiling machine so that the flesh would come right off and at the same time, clean the bones. He still had to stay here for god knows how long to figure out the object that killed this person and then do some experiments with Hodgins. If he were lucky enough, he would be able to go home to Sophia and make sure she is okay but he never was all that lucky. Then again, he didn't really believe in luck it was all of Sophia's rambling about luck that would even get him to start thinking about it.

"Hey Zack," Hodgins, his best friend, walked in. "Figure out the weapon yet?"

"No, I have yet to examine the bones," Zack said as he checked on the bones.

"Okay, well I have a message for you from Sophia." Zack looked up at his friend and waited with open ears. Hodgins grinned, "She says she is fine, stop worrying and keep your mind on your work."

"That's it?" Zack asked with a slight frown, "What makes her think that I'm worrying?"

"She's pregnant, why wouldn't you worry? Lots of things can go wrong and we all know you are all about the facts, percentages and all those bad factors-

"But there are also many good factors-

"Yet you will still worry about the bad ones," Hodgins cut back in.

There was a small silence between the two friends. Zack had his head down and wondered if they had made the right choice in keeping the child? After all, Sophia was healthy, Zack was as fit a guy his age, and size could possibly be, the baby must be healthy as well. Yet, there were some things in the world that could cause harm to the child in the mother's womb; meaning that were things that cause it much damage when it out of its mother's womb. How was Zack supposed to calculate all that and protect the baby from it all? Maybe he is in way over his head; maybe they should not have a child right now. Maybe-

"Zack," Hodgins rested a hand on his friends shoulder and squeezed lightly. "Stop worrying, nothing will happen to Sophia or the baby."

"You can't say that Hodgins," Zack's brows were furrowed and hands clenched so tightly, his knuckles shone white. "You can't guarantee nothing will happen to either of them. There are many things out in the world that can kill either of them at any moment and there is no way to protect them from all those things!"

Hodgins only chuckled which angered Zack even more. However, before he could keep on yelling all his logical thinking to his friend, Hodgins finally said, "There is a way to protect both of them, that would be you as a father. A good father would do his best to make sure no harm ever comes near his family. And Zack, you will be a great father."

"You don't know that either," was Zack's response before turning his back on Hodgins.

"Just watch kiddo, you'll see how great you will become," Hodgins said with a smile as he walked out. "But in the meantime, keep your head in the game; we still have to solve this case." He added quickly.

Zack just stood where he was trying to organize all the facts tumbling into his brain. He had heard of pregnant women having miscarriages and of pre-mature births. It can take anything to cause something like either of those to happen, how can he protect them from all those things? He could place Sophia in a bubble but he knew Sophia would kill him before he could ever do that. Sophia, his golden goddess, who was now bearing his child; a smile lit up his face just picturing her holding a baby. It was possibly the best image that he wanted to experience with her. Now, with a different attitude, he started taking out the clean bones out of the machine.

* * *

Sophia's fingers danced over the piano Booth had bought her when she first moved in with years ago. Music was her only escape from all the scary thoughts that have been plaguing her all day. Now she was home alone at night all she could do was sit by her piano and play her favorite piece repeatedly. At some point, she was playing the song unconsciously; she was lost in her own world that she did not even here the front door open. She did not notice him entering her home.

However, she did feel his hands on her shoulders causing her stop in mid song. Her hands were frozen in place as his hand went down her arms and took her hands in his. Finally, he breathed into his hair, "Sophia."

Her eyes fluttered closed, "Zack, you're finally home."

"Sorry it took so long," one hand left hers to move her hair back.

"What held you back for so long?" she smiled as she leaned back into his chest. He rested his chin on her shoulder and wrapped his arms around her as she rested her hands on his arms. Zack let out a sigh, that slightly tickled her neck, "Case took longer than expected. We still haven't identified the weapon yet."

"Oh," she rubbed his arm, "I'm sorry. I know how much you hate it when you can't figure out the weapon. Would you like to talk about it?"

Zack looked into those soft violet eyes that drew him to her in the first place. How can he ever lie to her, tell her that he can protect her no matter what. How can he not make that promise either? She must feel weak, especially now and she needed someone strong there for her but he was not it. Zack did not think he could ever be able to protect her from everything. It was too much for him to promise her but he had to. There was no other choice.

"Zack?" Sophia frowned when he still hadn't responded. "You okay?"

"No," he answered without much thought. "Just remember, I love you."

Then he placed a kiss on her soft tempting lips before she could ask anymore questions. Zack wrapped his arms around her to pull her up with him, not breaking the kiss. He did not want to break it, kissing her was one of the better parts of his days. Moreover, he loved the way her hands would be tangled in his hair, just like the way they were now; the way they could both lose themselves so much in the kiss that nothing else mattered at the moment.

Only time they parted was to whisper to the other, _I love you_.

* * *

Harvey let out an irritated sigh when his grandmother complained about how the maids were not good at cleaning at all. He had yet to bring up that he was going to leave in a few days for America and he knew that she would start complaining about that too. She would whine about being lonely without and then finally end up asking if she could go but then stating she would be going no matter what. How he survived these past years with her surprised him but anything was better than his own father and his slut wife.

"Harvey, you've been so quite lately," she finally said sitting down on one of her old fashioned furniture. "What is on your mind dear grandson?"

"I am going to DC and let's cut to the chase, you are going to come with me," Harvey leaned forward on his knees, "I have business over there for a long while."

"Oh, you finally took the offer as the CEO at the large company?" she sighed as if not interested, "What changed your mind?"

"Nothing, just thought I had better get some ground control over there before coming back home," he stared at the old woman with a look of indifference.

"Or steal away the soon to be married pregnant woman?" the older woman sniffed with an un-approving look. "As much as I want Sophia to be in the family, I do not want scandal in the family. Remember Harvey, who built you up to what you are today and I can bring you right back down to that. Think she will go to you when you are poor and in ruins."

Harvey grumbled under his breath but kept his cool. He had a plan that would cause no scandal and make everyone happy. First, he must settle over in DC with his business and at the same time connect with Sophia. Then, he will put his big plan into action to separate her from Zack. No one could ruin that moment for him.

* * *

Okay, so I am now going to hold a small contest between my two most popular stories. This one and 'Til Death Do Us Part. The contest? Whichever gets the most reviews will be the one I continue until I finish it. So it is up to you guys on whether I continue this until the very last chapter (and that means no more long breaks between chapter updates). Now I put this story's future in your hands my dear readers, up to you whether I finish it now or finish it a year from now since the other fanfic will take longer to finish.

Somehow this just disappeared in my story, I was checking my chapters and it was gone. Freaky...but here it is again, sorry for all of you who have this on story alert ^^"

Cruel cruel readers, apart from the only TWO who did review. And for you two, the next chapter will be dedicated to them! But thank you to all who does read it, add it to their story alert and/or favorites. I love you all but you can be so cruel by not reviewing. T-T


	10. Knock Knock

Knock Knock

Sophia grunted as she made her way off the bed. A hand on her stomach while the other was the bed to help her balance, she began walking towards the bathroom with quick footsteps. That is how it has been the past several weeks every morning. Sophia would get up and right away run to the bathroom. If Zack was home, he would normally be there holding back her hair and then have a cup of water for her. Along with a comforting hug, something she could use every morning. Yet, oddly enough, when he was not there, certain old friend was there, Harvey. Even though she did not feel particularly comfortable around him, she needed someone there in the morning. Being alone in the morning was one of the worst times possible for her, not to sound too melodramatic or anything but throwing up was not something she particularly enjoyed.

Thankfully, Zack was home this morning, not yet needed at the Jeffersonian. Sophia hugged him, "You're still home."

"Cam let me off for the morning, apparently an intern will be filling in for me for a few days," he kissed the top of her head. "I told her I wanted to stay here for you a little while."

Sophia loved it when his arms wrapped around her making her feel protected from everything, even though she knew that he did not believe that he could. As long as she believed it, it was all they needed. His hand rubbed her back but one went to her stomach and rested there. His face nuzzled into her neck, "How are you doing?"

"Great," her voice dripped with sarcasm as she pulled away. She gave him a weak smile, "What is for breakfast?"

"Pancakes with strawberries," Zack yawned as he let go and pointed over at the small wooden kitchen table they had bought together a while back. Sophia had immediately fallen in love with when she saw it in the little shop here in DC; it was a small beautiful antique. There were little moons and suns carved on the edges of the large half moon inscribed in a sun. A beautiful table reminded her of her own mother. Unconsciously, she touched her stomach as she thought of her mother.

Zack set down two plates of hot, fluffy pancakes with fresh cut strawberries on the side. Like the gentleman he is, Zack pulled out a chair for her, which Sophia as gracefully as possible sat down in. She grabbed up the fork and plopped in a strawberry in her mouth, "Mmm, hopefully I will be able to keep this down."

"You know the doctor prescribed pills so that you can keep your food down," he pointed out after drowning his pancakes in syrup, a habit he picked up from Sophia. She took the large plastic container from him and poured out syrup for herself.

"What if it harms the baby?" Sophia bit her lip.

"The doctor reassured us that nothing will happen to-

A knocking from the front door cut him off, making him frown. Sophia looked like she was going to get up to answer it but Zack was quicker, "Sophia, eat, I'll go check who it is."

He got up, walked on out of the kitchen, across the foyer, and opened the door only to see _him_, Harvey. Zack had to keep himself from giving Harvey an angry look; after all, he has only been helping lately. Too much but helping nonetheless, and Sophia would have killed him if he turned him away right now.

"Harvey, welcome," Zack smiled tightly as Sophia's ex-boyfriend.

"Hello Zack, mind if I come in?" Harvey smiled politely taking a step forward. "I can look after Sophia when you are at-

"I'm staying at home today, day off from work," the brown haired man gripped the door handle tightly. "You don't have to watch after her today, thank you."

The smile dropped from Harvey but it was only momentary, there was another dazzling smile right there already, "Oh well, do you mind if I come in anyways? Drove a long while down here…"

"Of course," Zack opened the door wider for the man to walk in. "We were just having a small breakfast."

Yet, Harvey hardly heard the last part when he walked in and headed right into the small kitchen. Zack meandered slowly in after him slightly annoyed.

* * *

"What is wrong Zack," Sophia yawned as she laid back into his chest on the bed. They were just lying on top of the blankets in each other's arms about to take a small afternoon nap. Harvey just left a little less than ten minutes ago and it was rather exhausting for both but for different reasons. Zack was busy trying to be civil with Harvey while Sophia was just trying to be nice and not vomit her breakfast everywhere.

"What makes you think anything is wrong?" Zack breathed in the soft scented shampoo; her soft silky hair rubbing against his nose as he placed a kiss there.

"My father is a FBI agent, I learned how to read people's faces, plus you know that I'm always good with emotional aspects of people," she looked into his soft eyes and smiled. "So tell me, what is bothering you."

"Look, I know Harvey means well but I would prefer it if he wouldn't hang around here too much," he sighed as he rubbed her small bump.

"Zack, are you jealous?" Sophia grinned at this jokingly.

"Jealousy has nothing to do with this," the logical man started right away. "Just, there is no need for him to come around all the time right now. There is Angela, Brennan and Cam. Why would you need him?"

"He's only an old friend who would like to help out here and there," she shook her head not taking him seriously.

"Sophia, he's around here a lot," Zack tried to argue back but sighed, "Never mind, forget it. I am rather tired, let's take a nap."

He rubbed his nose against hers; Sophia frowned slightly but decided she would let it go for now. She was too tired to keep it going. Slowly, her eyes drooped shut, her head now against his chest hearing his heartbeat. The rhythmic beat made her even sleepier.

* * *

Okay, hope you enjoyed that! _ Sort of boring but there will be something new and exciting in the next chapter! ^_^ Now review or else you shall never know what will happen in this new chapter~


End file.
